Una Cena Cualquiera
by Dramaaa
Summary: Una cena cualquiera entre Vegeta, Bulma y el pequeño Trunks. Pasaje eliminado de "En el Techo".


Fragmento desestimado del fic sobre la historia de amor entre Bulma y Vegeta que estoy relatando en esta web y que se llama "En el Techo".

------

Salió del cuarto de baño dejando atrás vapor y humedad. Buscó en los cajones de la cómoda unos calzoncillos y se los colocó pensando que posiblemente sean esos pantalones cortos interiores la invención que más le gustaba de ese planeta. En su vida había usado uno de esos y ahora no se imaginaba sin ellos. Se agenció una camiseta de algodón y salió del cuarto buscando las escaleras para bajarlas y dirigirse a cenar a la cocina.

-Que mis padres no estén no significa que puedas brincar por la casa con cualquier cosa, Vegeta...- le dijo Bulma al verlo entrar.

-Yo no brinco.- fué la escueta contestación del saiya que observaba la mesa puesta.

-¡Papá, papá!- le llamaba Trunks tirándole de la camiseta para que le prestara atención. El príncipe prefería el interior de la nevera. -¡Papá, papá, papá!- insistía una y otra vez el niño. -Papá, papá, papá, papá...-

-¿¿Qué??- le gritó harto de tanta persistencia haciendo que el niño de pelos lila, por un momento, solo por un momento, sintiera miedo.

-Eh, eh, eh...¡tú!- le llamó la atención Bulma. -No grites a _tu_ hijo.-

-Pues dile a _tu_ hijo que no sea tan pesado como _su_ madre.-

-Trunks, dile a _tu_ padre lo que estabas deseando decirle, anda...- profirió Bulma desestimando arañar al príncipe.

-¡Me han dado las notas del trimestre!- comenzó emocionado. -¡Y he sacado en todo un 10!-

-¿Y eso es motivo de escándalo?- preguntó con sorna Vegeta mientras se sentaba a la mesa. El niño es un condenado genio como la madre, no iba a felicitarle por algo que no era mérito suyo. Trunks, pensativo y enfadado, se dirigió hacia su lugar en la mesa.

Bulma bufó dedicándole una mirada de furia al príncipe, el cual él ignoró prefiriendo dedicarle toda su admiración a los platos rebosantes de comida que tenía justo enfrente. Pensando en cuál atacaría primero, la peliazul se coló sigilosa entre él y la comida sosteniendo ante los ojos del saiya las calificaciones de Trunks.

-Más te vale que las mires...- le sugirió ella con una mirada rencorosa. Vegeta iba a apartarla con desdén cuando Bulma levantó el pie y lo colocó sobre la silla, justo entre las piernas del saiya. Al notar el contacto el príncipe le sonrió de lado entendiendo lo que ella quería decirle y miró al otro lado de la mesa para cerciorarse de que su hijo era completamente ajeno a esa escena. -Chantajista...- murmuró para que solo ella le pudiera escuchar. Bulma le contestó con la misma media sonrisa.

Trunks, que parecía concentrado y reflexivo, y que no podía ver nada desde el otro extremo de la mesa porque su madre estratégicamente le daba la espalda tapando a su padre, fué quien habló:

-Y Goten ha suspendido todo...-

Vegeta, ante el comentario de su hijo reaccionó inmediatamente: sujetó a la peliazul de la cintura y como si de una pluma se tratara la puso a un lado para prestarle toda su atención al pequeño gran estudiante, no sin antes agarrando las calificaciones de la mano de la científica. -Así que el hijo de Kakarotto es tan lerdo como su padre, ¿eh?- una franca sonrisa le cubría toda la cara mientras leía las notas de su hijo con detenimiento.

Bulma observó a su genio de pelo lila y suspiró. "Este niño es más manipulador que yo...". Cogió una silla, se sentó y se dispuso a comer sin evitar guiñarle un ojo a Trunks, que le sonreía orgulloso de sí mismo. "...Y tan arrogante como su padre.".

--------------

No sé porqué pero creo que este fic es bastante oscurillo. Y creo que es la sensación que tengo por dos razones:

1) Que Trunks esté delante de los jueguecitos sexuales de sus padres, aunque obviamente ajeno a ellos...¡ay! No me gusta mucho, la verdad.

2) Como tampoco me gusta que el niño sea totalmente consciente de la obsesión de su padre por Gokuh y le dé importancia a las calificaciones de su hijo cuando Trunks le informa de que Goten es un negado para el colegio. Éso es triste. Aunque igual es real ("real" entendido dentro del contexto del anime. No real como la vida misma. Se me ha entendido, ¿verdad?).


End file.
